


escape [chenbaek]

by retrhaos



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dark/mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrhaos/pseuds/retrhaos
Summary: Jongdae decides to travel to a foreign country to escape his everyday life and somehow ends up under the care of an eccentric guy named Byun Baekhyun who lives on his own in a house that is way too huge for just one person.





	escape [chenbaek]

A common occurrence in Jongdae’s life was the gut feeling that something was missing — the male was just bored with himself. He needed something to spice up his very bland life, so when he booked himself a plane ticket to the very captivating country of Japan his hopes began to rise. Granted, his choice of escape wasn’t that far away from home; however Jongdae wasn’t looking for a major change. When the time comes, if he yearns for something more, he can make bigger arrangements. For now, the location seemed perfect. At the end of the day, anywhere but home was a benefit.

As he packed Jongdae made sure to include his camera as he deemed this vacation would be of use to his pushed back photography project, but he knew that there would be a low chance of him using it. Afterall he wanted to escape his daily life, therefore he was going to do his best to not associate with it for as long as possible. He ruffled his hand through his chocolate brown locks, sighing at his desperation for change. Which sparked the idea of adapting his appearance, who knows? Maybe it would help him feel a little less dull.

Time seemed to pass quickly and before he knew it, Jongdae was stood with his luggage in hand at the entrance of Incheon International Airport. The feeling of excitement coursed through his veins and despite having planned the contents of his trip, Jongdae still awaited surprise. That feeling stuck with him throughout the entirety of the plane ride and even the taxi ride to his rented apartment. It was around midday when he arrived, so Jongdae had plenty of time to settle in. Besides, his trip was around a month’s duration, he didn’t exactly need to rush.

Unbothered to unpack, the first thing Jongdae did was to sightsee. It was something the male always enjoyed doing, but being trapped in the confined mass of land he knew like the back of his hand didn’t really spark much of his interest anymore. Therefore since everything was new to him, there wasn’t much of a chance of him getting bored easily. The difference of scenery may just brighten Jongdae’s monotonous mood a little. He stepped foot out of his ‘new home’ and instantly the contrast of possibilities hit him. There was so much for him to do, so much that Jongdae couldn’t even think of a starting point.

Throughout all the things Jongdae did in the first few hours of his arrival, he couldn’t help but stop and feel like he was being monitored. The constant inkling that someone was watching him sent shivers down his spine, but he didn’t want to ruin his happy mood so he tried his best to ignore it. He walked along the streets of Tokyo, trying to find his way back to his apartment as the blue sky dimmed little by little. Suddenly a faint yell could be heard behind him and before he could comprehend anything everything turned black.

As Jongdae’s attacker was about to rid of his body, a fist flew straight across their face, knocking them out cold. The samaritan stared at their balled fist in shock, not expecting themselves to have done that to especially help out a stranger. The unconscious, obvious, tourist brought a possessive feeling out of the local. It wasn’t easy to understand, the civilian couldn’t quite understand their emotions either.

When Jongdae woke up he found himself laying on an extremely comfortable sofa, but it instantly felt wrong. The male sat up, taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t his apartment. Where could he possibly be? 

“Awake?” Jongdae was about to scream, but stopped when he located the voice beside him. There sat a male around the same size as him, probably taller, his black hair perfectly framing his face as he stared onwards at the tv. His aroma was definitely mysterious, he wasn’t a person one could figure out so easily. Jongdae’s was most definitely entranced, for he had never seen anything or anyone as ethereal.

He looked around some more, “where am I?”

“You’re in my home,”

“Seems pretty big for just you,” at that the eccentric male quietened, which signalled to Jongdae that he had took a wrong turn. The atmosphere became awkward really quickly, which resulted in the latter male leaving the room. Not long after that he returned with a glass of water and handed it over to Jongdae, which confused him. The odd male hummed before jumping onto the sofa beside Jongdae and focusing on the tv. It wasn’t until then that the newly awoken male realised he wasn’t speaking Japanese, which meant the latter knew Korean. 

“Wait, you can understand me?” the male nodded at the question.

There was an odd silence that none of the two men felt was uncomfortable. Jongdae was mainly in deep thought, whilst the latter was just waiting for him to say something. 

Jongdae scrunched his eyebrows suddenly, only just realising his situation. He was sat next to a really attractive man in a house, if you could even call it one, that most likely could shelter a town's worth of people. He had no idea who this man was, or why he was even with him, but what creeped him out the most was why he couldn’t find it in himself to leave. Jongdae felt almost like he belonged there. 

“Why am I here?” the hesitance in Jongdae’s voice was evident, as anyone else’s would be in his situation. The male besides him replied with nothing, but a smile. As much as that melted his heart, the response wasn’t what Jongdae was looking for. 

“Can I at least get your name?” 

“Baekhyun.” 

“Nice. Well thank you for the hospitality, though I’m not quite sure as to why it was needed, but I should probably get going,” as the male stood to leave he felt a tug on his arm , he looked down to see Baekhyun’s hand intertwined with his own.   
“I don’t want you to leave; please stay,” as much as Jongdae wanted to go, just like any normal person, a percentage of him was longing to stay. The look of sheer awkwardness on Baekhyun’s face as he tried to look anywhere but at him was what made him want to stay even more. 

So with a small nod, Jongdae allowed Baekhyun to pull him down onto his lap. The feeling was new to him, but he liked it. Something inside of him clicked, as if this was what he had been missing. 

 

\--

 

Weeks had passed and much to his own surprise, Jongdae was still staying with Baekhyun. It didn’t matter at all what conscience of his tried telling him to leave, everything else in him was what kept him there. Baekhyun had taken him to get his things from the apartment he stayed in, so even if he wanted to Jongdae couldn’t leave because he wouldn’t have a place to stay. It wasn’t like he was planning to anyway. 

It was a cool morning, a slight breeze could be felt throughout the house. The fresh smell of bacon invaded Jongdae’s nostrils, pulling him up out of his slumber. To much anticipation the sleepy male followed the smell to find Baekhyun, in only a tee-shirt and boxers, hunched over a stove sizzling up breakfast. Jongdae would’ve been attached to the sweet smell coursing through his nostrils if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s milky thighs that distracted him.

“Are you going to come in, or are you going to keep staring?” Jongdae froze as Baekhyun’s light chuckle filled his ears. 

“Y-yeah,” he walked over to the plate of bacon and eggs he had been served up, and instantly the rumbling of his stomach could be heard. 

“Eat it quickly, you seem like you’re starving,” Baekhyun hummed before turning to serve himself some of the breakfast he had made. Jongdae did as he was told, wolfing down the meal. Upon finishing he took his plate to the sink and being the nice guest he was, Jongdae opted to wash his dish. However as he turned the tap on, he felt two arms snake around his waist. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Baekhyun whispered into his ear. 

“I want to, pass me your plate,” the male did so and Jongdae carried on to wash the dishes, not without the warmth from Baekhyun’s hands around his waist. It made him feel like butterflies had been flying around in his stomach. With an attempt of fighting out the light-headed feeling he had, Jongdae managed to make out, “s-so what do you want to do today?”

“cuddle?,” Baekhyun mumbled from the crook of Jongdae’s neck. The action deemed itself effective as Jongdae again didn’t have it in himself to say no to the latter. This was something that had become quite common. It wasn’t even like Baekhyun had to try, Jongdae was already hooked. 

They spent several hours cuddling, not many words were exchanged at all. Although it was odd, Jongdae felt content with the lack of conversation they shared. The number of comfortable silences was high and none of the males felt like they were obligated to complain. 

Jongdae felt small, soft hands run through his, now blonde, hair. He had recently died it when he had finally managed to persuade Baekhyun to take him out somewhere. That day was filled with memories that the male would cherish forever. He also managed to complete his photography project, the pictures he took being some of the most astonishing ones he had ever taken. Over the period of time that the younger had spent with Baekhyun, it was pretty obvious that he had developed feelings for the male. How they developed was a mystery, but ever since Baekhyun had stepped into his life Jongdae felt like he was secure, his life became more interesting too. He wanted to tell the elder how he felt and maybe even have his feelings returned, which all he could do was hope for, because he could never force feelings upon a person.

“Baek?” Jongdae mumbled not wanting to have this conversation, but also wanting to set things straight. 

“Hm?”

“What are we?” 

“Whatever you want us to be.” the response was a confusing one, what exactly was that supposed to mean? The younger was left to ponder, but in the midst of doing so his train of thought was broken by a light peck that was placed on his forehead. Immediately a blush rose to the top of his cheeks, but he wanted more. 

Baekhyun seemed to have caught on from the glint in Jongdae’s eye when he caught their lips in a chaste kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect sync. Everything felt so right, but also wrong. The realisation had hit the younger the moment his lips were connected to the latters. He was sat in a foreign country, in probably the largest house known to man, on the lap of and mid-kiss with someone he barely knew at all...Though it felt like he had known this man all of his life. It was crazy to him how only a few weeks with the elder was so much more interesting than all the years he spent trying to satisfy himself back home. 

This trip had definitely opened a window to Jongdae that he hadn’t ever considered. Love wasn’t a priority of his at all and maybe his constant ignorance towards the feeling was what caused his existential crisis, as dramatic as it sounds, and now that he had opened up to the feeling it wasn’t as bad as it had always been foreshadowed. 

Jongdae didn’t need anything fancy, all he needed was companionship and now that he had found it, the male wasn’t planning to let it go so easily...Well so he thought.

The two males separated for air, Jongdae snuggling into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He didn’t want to leave the male. Nothing could ever top the presence of the man he came to obsess with. He didn’t want to go home anymore...Speaking of home, Jongdae’s trip was coming to an end. In a mere few hours he’d be on a plane travelling back to the dull life he had only managed to escape for a short while. His time with Baekhyun was so short lived it almost felt like a dream. 

“Why are you crying?” the latter asked softly, just as a tear rolled down Jongdae’s cheek. 

“I’m not ready to leave you.”

“Then don’t.” this would’ve been a perfect solution, if Jongdae wasn’t full of deadlines and things to attend to back home. He would’ve loved to just run away from it all and stay with the love of his life, but unfortunately reality hit him hard.

When the time came for him to leave Japan, Baekhyun had taken him to the airport. More tears had been shed and even the elder had a look of sadness in his eyes. It was clear none of them wanted to be separated. They shared a tight hug, and maybe a few kisses, before Jongdae’s flight was announced. Jongdae was never a fan of goodbyes and the fact that he’d probably never see Baekhyun again made him sick to his stomach. 

As he took more and more steps away from the latter, all he could think about was when they would meet again, if that was ever to happen, because the world is a small place; at some point it was bound to happen. 

Jongdae was finally happy, he could now go back home with some sort of motive to keep him going, that being the hope he’ll see Baekhyun once more. Only time will tell.


End file.
